<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexplainable Connection by SigmaBestBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233786">An Unexplainable Connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaBestBoi/pseuds/SigmaBestBoi'>SigmaBestBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaBestBoi/pseuds/SigmaBestBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The brilliant Dutch astrophysicist Dr. Siebren de Kuiper asked the beautiful Dr. Moira O'Deorain on a date. What kind of love will unfold between these two genius scientists?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain &amp; Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh if you're going to leave a comment. I'm starting to take this fanfic seriously. I'll try my best to respond to your comments and write more, although I'm lazy and not the best at it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brilliant Dutch astrophysicist Dr. Siebren de Kuiper was comfortably sitting in his favorite chair, listening to Chopin. He couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Moira O'Deorain and the date he would have with her later this evening. She was absolutely beautiful. She had heterochromatic eyes; one red, one blue. She had luscious orange hair. She was rather strict yet thoughtful. He didn't deserve someone like her. How did he get her to agree to going out with him?</p><p> </p><p>He began to imagine what the date might go like.</p><p> </p><p>She would arrive at the water fountain in Belgisch Park at 7 o'clock, where they'd have a nice stroll, then make their way over to the Bistro Robert nearby. They'd have a lovely dinner. Then she'd come back to his place and-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*B I N G*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Siebren awoke with a start. "Agh!"</p><p> </p><p>It was only the grandfather clock.</p><p> </p><p>He realized that he dozed off while planning his date with Moira tonight.</p><p> </p><p>The clock read 1 PM. He knew he still had plenty of time to get ready, but he felt like the date was only in a few hours. He was thinking about everything that could go wrong, which left him distraught.</p><p> </p><p>Time flew by as he kept listening to his favorite classical artists. When he looked up at the clock, he noticed it was already 3:29. "Dammit!" He exclaimed as he flew out of his chair and into his bedroom. "I need to find something to wear!"</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he dug out a soft grey sweater from his closet. He matched the shirt with a pair of loafers and some comfy slacks. He equipped a watch on his left wrist and combed his hair neatly. He was sure Moira would be impressed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was now 4:14, and the next thing on Siebren's list was to buy flowers for Moira. As soon as he made sure he had enough money in his wallet to pay for the flowers, the dinner, and maybe something else, he set out on foot. Ahh, the perks of living near the city.</p><p> </p><p>Siebren arrived at the flower shop. He took caution in picking out the perfect roses for Moira. He really didn't want her to get the wrong message.</p><p>He checked his watch. It was only 5 PM. <em> Whew. Plenty of time. </em></p><p> </p><p>The astrophysicist made his way to the coffee shop. He bought a latte and a newspaper. He knew he would probably end up staying awake longer than usual.</p><p> </p><p>After the flowers were bought, the latte was drunk, and the newspaper was read, he made himself comfortable on the edge of the fountain. Some time passed. It felt like forever.</p><p> </p><p>At 7:03 he began to think that she wouldn't show up. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. <em> I knew this was too good to be true… </em></p><p> </p><p>Just a moment later, he saw her out of the corner of his eye. Her bright orange hair, her red and blue eyes, her... her dress. It was stunning. Siebren couldn't help but stare. She cooly asked, "Am I late?"</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at his watch which read 7:07. "Oh, um... n-not at all!" He struggled to find the appropriate words. "Moira, I..."</p><p> </p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, she said: "Well, where to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Er..." His face was flushed. He couldn't process what was happening. "Is something the matter, Siebren?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-Nothing! No worries!" He said. <em> Hold it together, </em> he said to himself. "Let's head off."</p><p> </p><p>They began to slowly walk around as Siebren pointed out the sunset. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence, he said: "Um... I bought you these." He stuck out his hand with the bunch of roses. She turned her head to see what he was holding. Siebren felt his face get hot. "Do you like them?"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled as she took them from him. He watched as she inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers and saw her face turn a glowing pink. She still didn't utter a word.</p><p> </p><p>Siebren began to think that something seemed... off.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he needed to say or do something to get her interested. Just as when he couldn't come up with anything, she said: "Yes, they're lovely. Thank you, Siebren."</p><p> </p><p>His face turned a bright shade of pink after hearing her speak in such a calm and smooth voice. He was at a loss for words. His wrinkles creased as he thought, "Should I tell her...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud!? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked back up at the sky. The sun was setting rather quickly. The stars began to poke out one by one.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I might as well tell you."</p><p> </p><p>Another few moments passed. Time seemed to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>"I..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*CAW CAW*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A rather obnoxious crow decided to speak right as Siebren did. <em>I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do thi-</em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, what is it?"</p><p> </p><p>He blurted out, "I think I am in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>Siebren covered his mouth. Even his mind went quiet. The air around them was still.</p><p> </p><p>A full ten minutes passed before one of them broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Siebren. Looks like the feelings are mutual," she spoke softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters will be coming quickly (for now). I have no school until April 24! If you've already read the first chapter, go back and look at my drawing that I added into it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siebren had trouble processing what was happening. <em>This isn’t real. It can’t be. Am I imagining things again?</em></p><p> </p><p>He suddenly felt the impulse to kiss Moira. Siebren resisted the urge. It was very difficult, but he didn’t want to upset her.</p><p> </p><p>They were still standing around in silence. “S-Shall we continue with our plans?” Siebren suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. I’m doing something.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn't notice Moira making any physical movement. <em>Maybe she’s thinking…?</em></p><p> </p><p>Moira abruptly took Siebren’s hand and said, “Now I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>His face became even redder. <em>Whhh...WHAT!?</em></p><p> </p><p>His mind was now in a messier jumble as they began to walk towards the Bistro Robert.</p><p> </p><p>Siebren and Moira stepped inside. Everyone in the restaurant seemed peaceful. There was no room for pessimistic thoughts. Friends and couples were sitting at tables eating expensive-looking meals. There was some soft classical music playing (Siebren’s favorite).</p><p> </p><p>“Table for two, please,” Moira said.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter guided them to an empty table that was a bit further away than the others and next to a window. It was the perfect spot.</p><p> </p><p>Siebren could already see the familiar faces of the stars in the night sky. That made him a bit more relaxed. “So, uh… what’ll you be ordering?” Siebren asked Moira.</p><p> </p><p>She was still reading the menu. “I’m not sure. I’ve never been here before. I’m guessing you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, many times. I don’t live far from here and the food is great.” Siebren made sure to choose his words wisely as to not give away the rest of his plans for the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see. Well, it looks nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Just a few minutes later the waiter came back and asked for their orders. As soon as they both gave their requests, Siebren turned to Moira and asked, “Um… what just happened out there?” He pointed to the fountain outside.</p><p> </p><p>“It was me accepting your offer,” she said calmly. “I know how you feel about me and wanted to make sure that you knew I felt the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>Siebren thought what she just said was unbelievable. Moira would never talk like that in any given moment. Was she showing him how she truly felt, or was this all a dream?</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when the waiter returned and set down plates of hot food in front of them. “Enjoy your meal,” he said politely.</p><p> </p><p>It smelled absolutely delicious. Every time Siebren came back to Bistro Robert, his mind was flooded with euphoria. The feeling was even stronger when he knew that the love of his life was sitting with him.</p><p> </p><p>The two finished their delectable meals and listened to the soft chatter around them. The waiter came back, and Siebren paid for the rather expensive meals. Moira looked a little surprised but didn’t comment on it.</p><p> </p><p>The next step of Siebren’s plan was to ask Moira to come back to his place, even if just for a little while. He didn’t know how he was going to ask her this without sounding nervous or creepy. Just as he was about to gather up all his confidence, Moira said: “I know what you want to do next, and I accept graciously.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, <em>that</em> was unexpected. He felt an embarrassed smile reach his face. “Well, I’ll show you the way,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at Siebren’s home, Moira couldn’t help but marvel over everything inside of it. There was a turntable in the corner with a shelf of classical music records next to it. There were countless books on shelves along the walls. Everything was so… organized. “This looks fantastic!” Moira said to Siebren. “I love how cozy and tidy your house is.”</p><p> </p><p>He accepted Moira’s compliment, feeling ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>Siebren thought of something else he could show Moira. He wasn't sure about it just yet, but he kept it in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... are you going to stay for a little while?" He asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, why not?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>